Hornigold Dan/Personality and Relationships
Innkeeper | residence = | alias = Heavy Fist D (,) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 22 | bounty = | status = Alive; | birth = November 20 | height = 5'11 | weight = 164 | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = Bin Bin no Mi | dfename = Bin Bin no Mi | dfmeaning = Weight | dftype = }} Personality A man of wounds and scars, he is an emotional, warm, and protective warrior who often comes off as immature and extremely stubborn. Initially, he appears friendly and helpful, speaking in a nonchalant yet brutal nature. He is someone who is loved and cherished deeply by his friends. He is the epitome of loyal, standing by his captain even should it mean his own life. Hornigold often states that his fuck it attitude comes from a belief that there are no obstacles that are absolutely unbeatable. Instead he faces these challenges and struggles as something to overcome and achieve growth. He states that worrying does nothing more than worship the problem. Through careful planning and fiery determination, one can punch the highest noble in the gut. Contrary to his aura, however, Hornigold is an extremely reactionary and sensitive soul. That is he is rarely the cause of a dire situation but will worsen the predicament through an over-the-top reaction. And such, his battles end with the total destruction of their enemies. One of Hornigold’s greatest weaknesses is his inability to read body language, or his habit of making a situation awkward. He is a walking example of social awkwardness, whereas he is known to speak upon the elephant in the room when others are silent. He has embarrassed Satorikara on numerous occasions when around women. However the annoyance he causes other stems from an innate desire to see everyone happy. He hates suffering and sadness and would rather annoy someone until they laugh than leave them sulking in darkness. He is considered an older brother to many and a student by others. The certain type of people he attracts all shine with potential and radiate ambition. Despite his almost comedic inability to read body language, his crew has stated that Dan possesses a sharp perceptive eye regarding situations and predicaments. He is able to deduce a dangerous outcome and will create numerous backup strategies should something occur. This silent thought process often leads to Dan leaving the crew during task and secretly setting up failsafes before showing up at the proper time. Although caring, Hornigold possesses a certain harshness when he locates a person’s weakness. He is able to perceive the flaw in their personality and utilize it to unlock their potential - albeit breaking it down in front of them. People have noted that he has a tendency to push buttons and can perceptly locate the flaws in one’s foundation. However, Hornigold strikes only to strengthen. He wants nothing more than for those around him to succeed and accomplish their dreams. For a successful team will reap more treasures than a single pirate lord. Regardless, he has learned to refrain from causing annoyances, and will go through great measures to apologize and win back one’s heart. One thing loved about Hornigold Dan is his motivation and indomitable will. He will continue to obliterate all obstacles placed before him. Regardless of age or time, he believes that the human spirit is only limited by one’s mind. And such often preaches to continue onwards even through the harshest storm. To utilize fear and transform it into motivation to become stronger. This reluctance to surrender inspires both his friends and crewmates to persevere and thrive. And should they fall, he will place both the crew and his family on his back without hesitation. This indomitable will finds itself when Dan engages in battle. A fire is ignited. Passion explodes as the fighter roars, charging had first into the fray without a moment’s hesitation. He is considered one of the frontline fighters of the Bloodsport Pirates. Besides his excessive willpower, Hornigold is not afraid to show his moments of weakness to those he cherish. He despises men who belittle others for being emotional, believing the emotionless state of mankind creates weakness. He encourages boys and men to cry and will shed tears to release his tension. Hornigold is often considered childish by those who hold superior ranks. He is one who refuses to worship worry and believes that both his fighter spirit and his mother above will guide him. And such, it is rare to ever see Hornigold ‘’truly’’ in worry. He is one for acting foolish and playing with his crew during serious situations. This philosophy is something that has allowed his talent in boxing to shine brightly. The relaxed nature of boxing, relaxing one’s body to allow the transfer of power to naturally occur, is often difficult to achieve during combat. But his innate carefree mentality allows him to relax his body and surpass his physical limitations. Hornigold loves sweetened iced tea. He is addicted to juice and dislikes the bitter taste of black tea. He refrains from drinking alcohol and smoke, only partaking in these activities during festivities - and greatly limiting consumption to avoid accidents. Dan is extremely competitive. XXX has stated that the best way to get Dan to accomplish something is through a challenge. And such will often manipulate the Captain by asking him and Satorikara to accomplish the same task. Hornigold’s desire to be the best often leads him into situations where he has to fight against the odds. He is a troublesome captain whose determination and stubbornness often leads to annoying situations. Hornigold Dan is a lover and fighter. He despises killing and would rather simply fight to unconsciousness. The idea of fighting ignites him. It is the purest method of communication. There are times when he is extremely stressed out and will challenge Satorikara to a friendly sparring match which often leads to both requiring medical assistance. Only through physically letting one’s emotions out can they continue onwards. Beyond the more selfish benefits, the physical conditioning of a fighter is one only achieved by few. The continuous suffering at the hands of his opponents and constant training has shaped Hornigold’s mind into one where not even the devil could stand before him. However, despite his love of battle, Hornigold refuses to fight for empty concepts. The idea of naming his crew the Bloodsport Pirate crew comes from the mindset that life is nothing more than an endless bloodsport. Hornigold Dan is extremely kind... Opposingly, Hornigold Dan possesses an extreme hatred of both the Nobles and the World Government. He believes that slavery and other human rights violations should be stopped. But as opposed to other pirates, Hornigold actually believes that the revolutionaries should storm the noble islands and massacre the 21 families. This hatred has caused him to convince the crew to ransack and destroy slave ships they cross. He is cruel to slavers and states that slave owners sacrifice their humanity when they demean others. Relationships Crew Coming Soon Friends Enemies Other